Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a power supply system, an electrically assisted system, and an electric gear shift system for supplying electric power to an electric component of a bicycle.
Background Information
As a power supply system for supplying electric power to an electric component of a bicycle, for example, the system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-166616 is known. This power supply system comprises a battery and a power supply controller. When the operating unit is controlled, the power supply controller switches between the ON and OFF of supplying electric power from the battery to an assist motor as an electric component.